


A Friendly Nudge

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok but what if leliana <i>didn't</i> give the shovel talk and we instead had playful leliana & josephine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> val's agender (she/they)

"By the way, have you seen Val recently?"

Josephine looked up from her writing to give Leliana a confused look. "Val?"

Leliana stopped pacing, glanced at her. "The Inquisitor?"

"Oh," Josephine stared at her a moment, then shook her head slightly. "I believe she was training with the Knight-Enchanter earlier this afternoon." She picked up her quill, then glanced back at Leliana, lips curling in a small smile. "Varric's nicknames are rubbing off on you."

"He does have a talent for them," Leliana said. "But that one's not Varric's, I think Sera started it, actually. It caught on rather quickly; I haven't heard anyone call them _Valo-raas_ in days."

"I take it they do not object?" Josephine asked.

Leliana shot her an amused look. "I wouldn't be using it if they _hated_ the name, I am not that cruel. Besides, they've rather been encouraging it." She tapped her fingers lightly on Josephine's desk. "Why, you haven't spoken to them recently?"

"I have been occupied with... other concerns," Josephine replied, glancing down at the stack of letters at her desk.

"That has never stopped you before." Leliana leaned into Josephine's line of vision, a smile creeping across her face. "Or are you avoiding them?"

"Of course not," Josephine said primly, "I would never do anything to endanger the Inquisition—"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Leliana said.

Josephine covered her face with one hand. "Leliana, honestly—"

"I'll let you return to your work," Leliana said, straightening. "You are, after all, so _very_ busy." She smiled at Josephine.

"That is very kind of you," Josephine said dryly.

"I know," Leliana said. She turned and made her way to the door, then stopped a few paces away before turning back. "Oh, and Josie?"

Josephine looked up, having already returned to her paperwork. "Yes?"

"I am going to have to recommend to the Inquisitor that they stop by to get up to date with your work over the past few days," Leliana said, and Josephine made a soft sound of annoyance. "After all, much can change in even such a short period of time, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," Josephine said, with a look of amused resignation.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love playful banter ok


End file.
